Adventures of Rosa
by Rei13Reaper
Summary: I was a country bumpkin, I would rather be outside getting dirty than inside playing video games. Seems like some one must have a sadistic sense of humor, Because one day I died only to find myself in a new body. A new world. I am Rosa, the female protagonist, and I never knew a rated E game could be so dangerous. Realistic Self insert. T for SLIGHT cussing. Possible pairing later!
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures of Rosa**

**A/N**

_So this is my second story. But I'm still Kind of inexperienced with FF .net, so my posting and info as a author won't be to a T. so I hope you like! also, I make a hippie comment here, but with no ill intention or thought._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own pokemon or anything about it! I also Do not own any game references used in this chapter such as: Hunger games, Tales of Symphonia, Naruto, etc. (I think I caught them all(punny! :) haha)_

_Lets start the story!_

**Prologue**

**Rebirth**

Theres something to be said about a kid who sits inside all day, every minute of their lives playing video games.

I mean, I'd probably be miserable if I did that. I mean, sure. A few minutes to escape reality or to satiate boredom was understandable, but those kids wo just played _all _day, with _no _human contact...

I never wanted to be one of those kids.

Maybe I should have been, considering my circumstances.

I'm not one of those kids who sits inside, playing video games all day. Rather, I'm one of those supposedly _dead_ young women who LIVES inside said video game with no possible return route.

And this definitely doesn't soothe my boredom, and it isn't a escape to reality.

It _is _reality.

Call me crazy, I thought the same thing, but after the feelings and pain involved in my 'dream', I wasn't too sure it was a dream anymore.

I was 'born' in Aspertia City, a _huge _change from my old life. I was a country bumpkin, living in the country, going to a small town school. Family generally in one area, like a clan.

In this world, I had family all over the place.

Growing up in Aspertia City… Was a different experience. The schools were strange, and far different from our home land. In _these _schools, you didn't learn as much about algebraic formulas, or computers,or anything of the sort.

This world did not value knowledge of that sort. This place was content with knowing the Pokemon would take care of us, if we took care of them.

Hippie logic really.

Here's how it goes, up until your ten school is an absolute requirement. So when you turn ten, you have two options.

Chose a school that teaches what you want to be, or become a pokemon trainer, and receive help from the professor that gave you your pokemon.

You can receive a Pokemon later on in your life from a professor, but it depends on what they prefer.

They usually prefer ten years old though, since they aren't too far into their career. unlike me, who's fifteen.

A lot of people trained pokemon as a hobby, but to get out of school, be funded on your journey, and compete in the pokemon league required _really _good grades, to get funded by a professor.

A professor can register up to three new trainers a year. New trainers are beneficial to all sides of the people who decide to fund for the trainer; Trainers are a version of policemen, or patrollers or something. They can also be assigned jobs for researching by professors, like adding pokemon in the pokedex, they also help to maintain the balance between pokemon, human, and nature, and in worse case scenarios, maintaining the balance of the legendaries.

Which, from what I hear, always happens to the main protagonist like me.

Anyways, back to growing up…

My mother, Roselia(Named after the pokemon, and me after her) was a friend of Professor Juniper. I guess they went to school together or something.

Anyways, my mother became a widow when I was four, right before entering the Aspertia academy. He just… disappeared one day, I guess. Never came back. I knew what it really was, but my mother was adamant in making me believe he was dead, as if _that _was better than abandonment.

He just couldn't let go of the thrill of being a trainer I guess.

As I grew into a teen, I had two friends, Hugh and Nate.

We were always getting into all sorts of mischief, we were the typical Team 7 of Naruto, The Tales of Symphonia trio, Boy Boy Girl… You know.

Between Blowing up garbage cans and being on the same soccer team and class projects, we were inseparable. Ever since we were four, We've always stuck together.

Nate was the Quietest and more studious out of us three. His goal is to become a professor, So it was most likely he wasn't going to accept the funding for being a trainer, even though his grades were top notch. He also looked exactly like my brother from my old world.

Usually, we would all be together, getting into trouble like usual… but...

Hugh, however…

Was completely… How should I put this…

"Rosa! Hey, hey, Rosa! ROOOOSSSSAAAA?!why aren't you listening to meeeee?! Open the door!"

Completely, positively, without a doubt the definition of ADHD.

No joke.

Sighing, I pushed myself away from my desk slowly and cracked open my door, peering through it, to see two familiar faces.

Speak of the fracking devil.

And one silent but deadly minion.

I sighed.

"What do you want? I still have to finish that presentation on elemental weaknesses, remember? I told you to leave me alone for today." I scolded, mostly irritated that they came anyways.

"Yeah yeah, I _know_!" Hugh whined, plowing his way into my room and flopping on my bed, apparently all but too comfortable making himself at home.

I watched warily as Nate casually made his past me, over to the chair I was just sitting in and sat down.

_In _my _freaking chair._

I sighed, and settled on my fat, puffy Snorlax carpet. It was my favorite, along with my stuffed Pikachu.

"Its just that…" Hugh struggled, sitting up to look at me, as he rested his elbows on his knees and pouted. "We tried to… you know, hang out without you, but it was so _boring, _and it just didn't feel right so...can I…" He looked at Nate, who raised his eyebrow humorously.

"I mean…" Hugh cleared his throat awkwardly, and continued speaking. "Can _we_ help out?" I sighed and stood up.

"_Please? _we won't bug you, I promise!" I Just sighed as he gave a puppy eye, begging me to let him stay.

"_Fine!" _I gave in, knowing i couldn't get him out even if I tried.

"Oh! Thank you Thank you _thank you!"_ He jumped up and hugged me, squeezing me tighter and tighter for every second I let him hold on to me.

"Fine fine fine, let _go _already! You're killing me!" I forced my voice out of my throat, trying to breath at the same time.

"Whoops!" He let go of me, hands flying in the air as he backed away quickly.

I walked over to Nate, who had got up from my chair and moved over to my bed as Hugh Joined him, albeit reluctantly .

"You're being awfully quiet, Nate. Have something on your mind?" He looked at me for a minute, And before he could say anything, I heard my mom call for me downstairs.

"Wait, I thought your mom was gonna be gone for a couple more hours?" I shrugged in response to Nates inquiry, and ran out of my room, down the hallway

"Hold up, your Mom was gone?" Hugh called as he ran after me, trying to catch eye contact all the way. "I'm not allowed to be in your room without a parent and… wait a second, neither is Nate! What the Hell man?!"

I saw my mother walking through the door and as she caught me eye, she made her way over to me.

"Rosa!" She took my hand as Nate and Hugh tried to make their way around us, as if to avoid my mother's wrath.

"Professor Juniper just called, and she's offering a Pokemon to three trainers in a couple days, and she wants you to be one of them!" She grinned excitedly, "This is out of the blue, but, Rosa! Do you want to have a Pokemon of your own?"

I stared at her in shock. Well…. _yeah,_ I wanted a pokemon of my own, but…

That meant leaving home on my own.

Even in my first life, I never reached the age where I could leave home. Close, but not close enough.

Sixteen years getting used to this world didn't feel like enough.

"What? No fair! I'd better be invited too_!_" Hugh butted in jokingly, giving me a side hug, grinning all the while. "Take it! This might be the only opportunity you get!"

I grimaced. He was right. I might not get another opportunity, and I sure as heck didn't want to become a nameless person with a normal job. Besides, we were all going to seperate, might as well separate in the same general direction. So my answer was-

"Yeah." I nodded to my mom, my mind made.

"Ok!" My mom clapped in joy. "Step one completed! You'll be getting a pokedex, you know what that is right?" I nodded in confirmation. "I knew you would! Its amazing, isnt it? well, you're getting one for your journey! You'll need to find Bianca, a girl with a puffy green hat! blond, I think…" She cleared her throat, "Anyways, she's around here somewhere. but she'll probably get lost… So look for her tomorrow. Just keep your X-transceiver with you, okay?"

I nodded, waiting until she walked off into the kitchen and confronted my two friends.

"So…" Hugh started, seeming to have a hard time continuing what he was saying. "I… Probably shouldn't have encouraged you to leave, huh?" I snorted, and began to laugh hysterically along with Nate.

"What?!" He retorted, seemingly outraged. "Now I'm probably never gonna see you again! Me and Nate are going to become the two girls that the hero leaves behind on his amazing journey, and never see's again, just like in the movies!"

It was silent, as if no one knew what to say in response.

"Actually." Nate started, perfectly calm and completely comfortable with the situation. "I'm one of the students thats getting a Pokemon."

"WHAT!" Hugh cried, clearly outraged. "You're leaving too?!" He sighed, throwing his head back in exasperation. "GAH! I thought we were brothers man!? I was counting on you staying!"

Nate laughed, and held up his hand in a wave. "We should pack our bags… Meet at the View point before we get our pokemon tomorrow?" We nodded, standing in a triangle.

Nate was the first to leave.

"So…. you're really going on this journey? even after all your doubts?" Hugh spoke quietly, now sobering from his excitement.

I grinned at him weakly. "You make it sound like we'll never see eachother again… I still have that presentation to finish." Hugh nodded in response. "Good luck then."

I watched him leave, knowing I'd miss him. But I knew my regrets for not taking this chance would be far greater. Hugh would always be here. This wasn't like back in my old world, where after highschool, all your friends disappear. The pokemon world is a small, SMALL world, and your chances of seeing a friend from school in a random city is as high as finding a 2nd evolution pokemon in the wild.

So that was okay. I was more worried about my starter. it isn't like the games, where you just fight with whatever pokemon you get, but this is the real deal.

It has to actually _like _you first. But I had studied. Pokemon weren't exactly unfriendly creatures, and as long as I took care of them, I would be fine.

I could do this. I was ready for it.

.

**A/N**

_Okay, so first chapter finished. Wonder what pokemon she'll choose? Well, if you like, keep reading! I plan to update once a week._

_._


	2. Chapter 2 Just the Beginning

**Adventures of Rosa**

**Disclaimer**

_I don't own any of the pokemon games or characters!_

**Chapter 1**  
**Just the Beginning**

After getting my supplies for my journey checked and packed the next day, taking care of my leftover business with school and friends I would be leaving behind, I walked out of my house to meet my friends at the viewpoint, our meeting place from since we were kids.

Although I was a adult in my own right, words can't even begin to describe just how thankful I was for Hugh and Nate becoming my friends.

A little before I was to start school, my mother hurriedly ushered me out of the house one day so she could do some _spring cleaning_. I was 'too little' to help, so I didn't bother protesting, since I had better things to do.

That, and my hatred for cleaning carried on to this life as well. My room being testament to the fact.

Anyways, I was exploring the town a little bit more, since as a kid, I wasn't let out of the house much, more so than my last life would allow, however. I found some staircase that led up really high up, so, in my 'little kid' mind, I wanted to investigate. So when I reached the upstairs, what I saw was beautiful.

The view of Unova, the name of our "country". I was taken away by the vast amount of pokemon I was witnessing.

I heard a boy screech behind me. "HEY! What are you doin' here?! This is _our _spot! No girls allowed!" I turned around, tos see two boys, both wearing a wide variety of Blues and reds. One was very modest looking, quiet, so he most likely wasn't the complainant, but the other boy, being so impossibly short and skinny, looked like a hissing, blue cat.

"...no girls?" I teased these two silly boys, trying to hide my smile. "Well, why not? Shouldnt you _like _girls?"

The spiky blue haired one scowled. "_Like 'em_?" He asked, incredulously. "No way! They're weak and wimpy, stupid, whiny and… and so _girly,_ they can't play sports right to save their lives!" My eyebrow twitched. _What a brat! _

I strutted up to the instigator, and pinned him down in a headlock his friend tried to protest, but decidedly backed down. Too shy, I suppose. "Why?" I mocked, gritting my teeth, "Think you're any better, punk?" He squealed, attempting to escape my grip, to no prevail.

"Quit making it sound like you're older than me!"

I laughed wryly. letting him go he jumped away breathless, and glared at me.

"What?" I giggled, trying to act my 'age'. "I'm taller than you, aren't I?" His eyes flared, obviously sensitive about his height.

"HEY! WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU TINY HALF PINT MINI BABY PEEWEE DWAAAARRRF!"

I stared in shock, not expecting him to be so loud.

And I laughed.

"Hahahahahaha!" I gripped my stomach and dipped my head, still laughing.

"Huh?" The blue haired boy Scrunched his nose and turned to his friend.

"What's her problem?Nate, why is she laughing so hard?" 'Nate' shrugged and shook his head. I finally ceased my laughing and turned to the two boys.

"My names Rosa. Rosa Sparks." I introduced, Smiling friendly at them.

The first boy scowled, and turned to Nate, who grinned sloppily in response. Nodding as if for let me in on a secret, he looked to me and said "Hugh Stevens!" He gestured to his friend. "This guys Nate Lennon. He's a Wuss though." Nate scowled, and asked "You're going to be here tomorrow, Right? Ro...sa?" I nodded in response.

"So, you wanna play basketball with us? We need one more to make it even, so…" I ignored the fact that three players wasnt even.

"Hey, why're you inviting her!" Hugh scolded, getting in Nates face. "She's the enemy!"

I laughed and bounded down the stairs.

"See you tomorrow, Hugh! Hope you wont mind being beaten by a _girl!_"

"Hey!"

After that we kept meeting up there, everyday. went from playing ball to pranking to hanging out. My relationship with Hugh went from Rival To best friend… And Rival. Always rivals.

Making my way up the stairs for the upteenth time in this life, I was suprised to not only see Nate there, but A woman in a green hat and blond hair speaking to Nate.

"It's sooo pretty!" She oggled at the view. Nate nodded in response, "Yeah, pretty… Rosa should be here soon. I walked up just as Nate and The girl saw me.

"Well speak of the devil…" Nate joked, as he nodded at me in greeting.

"Don't you think the view so pretty?" The bubbly woman asked me, excited and energetic. I nodded, turning toward the view. "Hard to take it all in, especially when you live here…" I caught Nates eye and winked, and he laughed at our little joke.

She jumped, as if noticing something she forgot to do. "Oh!" She turned to me and smiled thoughtfully. "My names Bianca! I'm the assistant to the Pokemon Professor- Professor Juniper." she turned to me fully, seeming to sober up. "By the way, I'm looking for someone. Do you know a person named Rosa?" Before I could answer Nate was already speaking up. "No, Sorry!" He looked away and smirked, trying not to laugh, I glared at him, and turned to Bianca.

"I'm-"

"Oh, wait!" Bianca interrupted and laughed. "You're Rosa!" She walked up to me and shook my hand enthusiastically "Woow! You're ex-act-ly like what I heard!" She Grinned. "Nice to meet you! I have a really Important request to ask you!" She took out a Pokedex, holding it out to me and Nate. "Will you two help us complete the pokedex?" I Took the pokedex from Bianca as I nodded and smiled.

"Sure, This will help me become a professor, right?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, and we'll talk more about that later." Bianca said, as she reached into her bag. "Oh...this is so exciting!" she shivered. " Hold on a sec…" She pulled out a case, presumably our pokemon. "In here is the Pokemon that will be your partner!" She introduced,Opening the case with a smile. I nodded to Nate, inviting him to go first, only for him to decline. "You go first." He said, "after all, you probably should pick first since you're a lady."

I laughed as I walked toward the case with the Pokemon. "What a gentleman!" I teased, as finger trailed over the Pokeballs, reading the lables.

_Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott… _I mused, Thinking about my choices. I did my research on all three, to weigh the pro's and con's, but it didnt make it any easier to decide, and I thought I would know the answer in my heart.

Wasn't helping at all.

Snivy, Grass type. Typically a extremely speedy Pokemon. Has a variety of grass attacks possible to learn, but Its attack was somewhat low. They tended to have a attitude, but when it trusted you, a very trustworthy Pokemon.

Tepig, Fire type. Lots of attack and defense, _not_ speedy. It was a character, very friendly, but kind of a dimwit, but very helpful.

_Perfect for Nate,_ I thought to myself. _I'll leave this one for him._

And finally, Oshawott. All around pokemon, Water type. Its somewhat klutzy, but it was Extremely lovable, and although a water type, with a will of fire.

So which one?

Snivy matched a lot of my traits. We would work just as well together as any other pokemon.

_but…._

It was too much like me. I'd be different If I stuck with my friends on this journey, but…

I knew my decision.

I took the pokeball the the right, and I knew this was the right decision to make.

"Oshawott, I choose you!" A flash of red and the next thing I knew, I saw a little blue Otter Jumping up and down, excited as I'd ever seen a Pokemon.

Which was _excited._

It tackled my legs and began nuzzling me, and I was beginning to regret my decision.

"You chose a Oshawott? Nice choice!" Bianca praised, clapping happily. "And a Tepig! Two very good choices!" _Was the last Pokemon the wrong choice? _ I thought absently.

"OH!" Bianca jumped, startling me and Nate. "I forgot, I have to be somewhere! Nice meeting you two!" She said enthusiastically, shaking both our hands at the same time. "GOOODBYYYYEEE-!" she yelled, as she ran down the stairs as fast as a Deerling.

"OOOOSSSHHAAAA!" My Oshawott waved enthusiastically, obviously not too sure what was happening.

We stayed silent for a moment longer, unsure of what to say.

"Oshawott? Seriously? I was sure you were going to pick Snivy." I laughed,.

"Me? Nah, Snivy's too quiet, and Wotter here reminds me of you two… besides…" I grinned at my Oshawott. "I'd miss all the noise of Aspertia. Wotter kind of makes up for it." Nate grinned and punched me playfully. "Dont you mean the noise of-"

"ROOOSSSAA! Great news!" "-..._That _guy." Nate deadpanned, ecovering from the interruption as said person made his way toward us.

"Guess what?" Hugh shouted excited and energized. "My mom got a call from professor Juniper, and apparently she's willing to fund my trainer expenses, just like you guys! Bianca came over and gave me a Pokedex,there's no way I'll get beat by you two! "

Nate grinned and slapped Hugh on the back. "Thats great!"

"Yeah, _great."_ I joked. "And here I thought I finally got away from you!" Hugh rolled his eyes at me and stepped a good distance away from us. "Oh, ha-ha," He said, as he took out a pokeball. "How long were you planning to keep me waiting, anyway?" He blinked, as if just noticing something, and pointed at my Oshawott. "Thats your Pokemon, right?" Asked with a glint in his eye. "That's great! Oh." Hugh smiled softly. "My sister told me to tell everyone to take really, _really _good care of your Pokemon! Got it?" Me and Nate nodded. There was no way we were going to abandon them, if thats what he meant. We were meant to stick together, just like the three of us did. Like partners.

"Now…" Hugh grinned, the glint back in his eye. "How 'bout a pokemon battle! Lets see how good a Trainer you really are!" I nodded, as I stepped back, smirking. "Well sure, as long as you don't mind losing!"

"Your on! I'll use my Snivy I raised from a egg!" Nate sighed and took a step back. "I'll ref." Nate volunteered.

I nodded. "All right, get ready for battle, Wotter!" I Oshawott hopped onto the battlefield, pumped up and ready to go.

"Go Snivy!" Hugh called, as he threw out his pokeball, His Snivy apeared as cool and calm as a cucumber, complete opposite from Hugh.

"Snivy, use tackle!"

"Wotter, go on the offensive!" Oshawott nodded as he headed straight for Snivy. Snivy Intercepted with his tackle, Although my Oshawott got the brunt of the attack.

"Good job Snivy! Just keep on tackling, and we'll win for sure!" Hugh encouraged as Snivy got ready for another tackle.

"Wotter, stay still until I tell you to move!" I murmured, Oshawott acknowledging my order with a nod.

As Snivy came in for the attack at high speed, I could tell Oshawott was getting more and more anxious.

"Hold on Wotter! Just trust me!" I soothed. Oshawott Immediately refocused, and got ready.

_wait….wait… not close enough._

Snivy was about a foot away when I yelled.

"Now dodge!"

Oshawott jumped out of the way in the nick of time, just when I needed him to.

"Use Tackle while Snivy is disoriented!"

Oshawott nodded and went in for the attack, landing a critical hit on Snivy, and knocking him out.

Which meant I won.

"Yeah! Good job Wotters!" I cheered, running to my Pokemon.

"Oshawott!" he called, jumping into my arms.

"I lost…" Hugh murmured, disappointed, as we walked over to me. "This is different from battling with wild Pokemon!" He grinned at me, fist pumping me.

"Well, whatever. I'm just happy to know you're a Trainer I can count on!"

I nodded, holding Oshawott tighter.

"You should probably get the two of them to the Pokemon center." Nate interrupted, grinning as he turned to me. "You both did really good, though."

Hugh shoved him and scowled. "Yeah Yeah, Rosa and I'll go to the Pokemon center." He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the steps. "Dont worry! We'll meet you at the gates before we leave!" I turned to watch Nate as a waved and turned the other way. Where was he going? The only thing in that direction was the view. _He probably just wants to get a last look before he has to leave. _I remembered. There was no need to worry over nothing, we could stick together, at least until we reach Castelia City.

Nothing could truly separate us, right?

But Choosing our Pokemon was only the first choice that would lead to our separation.

This was just the beginning.

.

**A/N**

_Well, this didn't take long to hammer out… NOT! four hours in one go! Well…. hope you liked. Please review, tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!_

_BYE BYE!_

_._


End file.
